Mr and Mrs Avatar
by Katorra FanFiction
Summary: I have always wanted to know what happened in between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend of Korra. We know the basics, but I wanted more, so I decided to write it out for myself. I hope you like it. (This story focuses mostly of Kataang, but also touches upon the lives of the other characters.) (I post the fanfiction on my tumblr, Katorra, first.) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Wedding (Part 1)

Aang stared in the mirror. He did not like these robes. Of course, this would be the only time he would ever wear them, and it would make Katara happy. That's what mattered most to him, Katara's happiness. She was his whole world now. She always had been, of course, but now it would be official. Today was the day they would start their new life together.

Sokka had told him that when he had married Suki, he was terrified. But Aang wasn't nervous in the slightest. He knew he would never regret this decision, he knew it would be the best decision he had ever made. He was happy, excited, and terribly anxious. He wanted to get it over with, not because he didn't like the idea of doing it, but because this was the beginning of the rest of his life with Katara, and he wanted to get started as soon as possible.

"Aang," Sokka called out from behind the door, "you ready? It's time."

"Yea," Aang called back, his voice steady. Sokka opened the door and peered in as Aang swiftly turned around to face him.

"Huh, you clean up nice." Sokka said with a grin on his face.

Aang heard Zuko call from the hall, "Aang let's go, do you wanna be late for your own wedding?"

Sokka focused on Aang and smiled a little wider. He placed his hands on Aang's shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said, "You'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. His smile lingered for a second and then his lips pulled tight, "and you better be a good husband to my sister."

"I will," Aang laughed.

Sokka's smile returned, "good." Sokka turned and exited the room. Aang followed him out into the hallway, and through a small door that led to the front of the house. He walked through the door and saw a sea of people waiting outside. There were about fifty guests that were invited, they sat on the Earth benches that Toph had conjured up in about a second. But beyond the guests, were hundreds maybe thousands of more people, surrounding the fence of Katara and Aang's new home. All of them hoping to catch a glimpse of the Avatar's wedding.

Aang took his place in front of the house, next to Sokka and Zuko. They sat down on their legs on a fancy pillow that was placed for them. He looked down next to him to see the empty pillow where Katara, his soon-to-be wife, would sit.

He looked around to see the warm faces of Ty Lee, Iroh, Pakku, Mai, Gran Gran, Bato, Haru, Bumi, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Smeller Bee, and even Long Shot all of them smiling up at him. Even Appa and Momo looked very happy in their places behind the chairs, next to the earth tent Toph had set up. The slabs of earth were draped with decorative sheets and flowery vines; Suki insisted upon it. He stared at it a little longer, because he knew that, that was where Katara was. He was not aware of how they decorated the inside, because he was not allowed in, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to see Her.

Any moment now Suki would walk out of that tent and make her way down the aisle, followed by Toph, and then, followed by Her.

Aang stared at the opening in the tent for a few moments when he saw Suki's hand stick through the door, and give the signal. Apparently only Aang had seen it, because she gave the signal again, a little more emphatically this time. Aang glanced over at the band, they all seemed to be laughing at a joke the Sungi Hornist had said. Just then, Aang's eyes shifted back to the tent opening where he saw Toph stomping out across the lawn in her bright green robes. She marched right over to the Sungi Hornist and grabbed his long, black beard. Aang watched as Toph gave the man a talking-to that turned his face of laughter into one of shock and then one of terror and disgust. Aang could only imagine what horrible things Toph said to the man, but he couldn't help but smile, he loved his best friend.

As, Toph quickly walked back to the tent the music began to play. The crowd quieted down rather quickly. A few seconds later Aang watched as Suki stepped out of the tent. She wore robes that were the same shade of light green as Toph's but with different patterns. She looked quite pretty, no doubt that Sokka was a lucky guy, but he was not attracted to her. She walked down the aisle, smiled politely at people she had probably never even met before, and then looked at Aang, and gave a huge warm grin. When she had just about reached the front row of seats, Toph too stepped out of the tent and began making her way down the aisle. He got his first glimpse of her face and saw for the first time what Toph looked like without dirt or grit on her face. Her hair was up in some elegant braid. He was stunned, she looked beautiful. Unlike Suki, she did not smile at the people in the aisle. She looked forward and had a huge smirk on her face like she "knew this was going to happen." Toph took her place next to Suki and leaned over towards Aang, "here we go twinkle toes, you scared?" she whispered.

"You wish," Aang whispered back.

Suddenly the music changed. It now played a slightly quicker harmony that made Aang anxious, because he knew what it meant. Aang took a deep breath, and prepared himself. She emerged from the earth tent, in the most vibrant blue robes he had every seen before. She turned into the aisle and locked eyes with Aang. She was not pretty, she was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was radiant. No, she wasn't radiant, or beautiful, that was not sufficient. Beautiful was insulting, she was more than beautiful. Finally, Aang realized that there was not yet a word that could capture just how beautiful she was. Or maybe there was, there was a word that could capture that kind of beauty, Katara.

She wasn't smiling at the guests like Suki had. She wasn't looking at anyone in the crowd, it was like she did not know they were even there. She was looking at Aang. She wasn't smiling, she was positively beaming.


	2. The Wedding (Part 2)

Katara made her way down the aisle gracefully. Her robes gliding along the grass behind her. Her hair was decorated with a few small blue flowers that brought out the various shades of blue in her eyes.

Her eyes. Aang stared into them as she walked. He could stare into them forever. That's when it hit him. He _could_ stare in to them forever if he wanted to. After all, today was the day they committed themselves to each other for all of eternity. With that though Aang felt his nerves settle. This was nothing to be scared of. She was the love of his life. She was his partner. She was his _very_ best friend.

Their eyes were set on each other. They only broke when Katara reached the end of the aisle and turned to kiss Hakoda, who was sitting in the first row, on the cheek. Hakoda hugged her tightly, whispered something in her ear and then released her. Katara smiled at her father and then turned to face Aang again.

As Katara reached Aang, she put her hands out for him to hold. He held them gently. Katara could feel the warmth of Aang's palms protecting her hands and smiled even harder. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he responded softly, smiling so hard his cheeks felt sore.

Neither Aang nor Katara would admit it, but they paid hardly any attention to the ongoing ceremony. They heard the mumbling of the Kannu, the Northern Water Tribe elder that was currently marrying them, but they did not listen to what he was saying. They stared into each other's eyes, willing the ceremony to go by quicker.

Aang felt Sokka's elbow connect with his back and he knew that it was time. He bowed to Katara as she bowed to him, then they turned and bowed to the crowd. They erupted into cheers and shouts of congratulations.

Traditionally, they would stand there as the crowd cheered for them, and then sit down respectably on their pillows as people came up and congratulated them, but Katara couldn't wait. She turned around to Aang and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips locked and they kissed for the first time as a married couple. They could hear the crowd cheering louder for them as they kissed. Everyone except for Sokka, who Aang could just barely hear making pretend throw-up sounds. As they pulled apart, they turned out to the crowd again, this time Katara gripping Aang's large arm tightly and leaning against him. They smiled as people cheered, Aang waved to a few people in the crowd beyond the fence and then it was over. They were married. Finally, they were a family.

The wedding party was scheduled to continue to a banquet hall just a short walk away from their house. As the guests began the walk, Aang and Katara rode on Appa's new saddle (a wedding gift from Sokka) which had been decorated by Suki. Zuko climbed onto Appa's neck where he flew them to their destination. Zuko was throwing this party for them, it was to be his gift for their wedding day. Katara and Aang sat on the saddle and waved to the people below. They laughed as they heard Sokka exclaim, "Why do we have to walk? I bought the saddle," from below. Just then Aang grabbed Katara's face and kissed her. As they pulled apart Katara looked into his eyes, "What was that for?"

"That was our first laugh together as a family." Aang smiled.

Katara exhaled a smile, and put her forehead against Aang's. She cradled his hands in hers and whispered "I love you."

It was a beautiful moment, only to be interrupted seconds late by a big fake cough from Zuko, "We're here."

As they entered the hallway, arms linked, Katara and Aang both let out a "Wow!" and a "Whoa!" simultaneously. The hall was decorated beautifully. Zuko spared no expense at making the hall dazzle.

There was a large fountain at the far end of the room that spat out water from multiple angles. The water gently joined in a pool beneath it. There were candles floating in the pool and the light danced across the water.

There were circular tables scattered throughout the room, with one table in the center, that was larger than the others.

The entire room was full of color. There was blue, white, yellow, and orange everywhere. Zuko had managed to combine the colors of the Water Tribe and Air Nation perfectly.

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked as he walked through the entry way.

Katara whipped around, and let go of Aang for the first time since they shared their first kiss to wrapped her arms around Zuko. "I love it." She said. Zuko smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It really is great Zuko," Aang said. As Katara and Zuko broke apart Aang stepped in to put his arm around Zuko. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Well, there's nothing too good for my friends." He said as he stepped back from Aang. Aang would never fail to be surprised at how good of a friend Zuko had become. "I have to be honest though, I'd be lying if I said I had decorated this myself. Suki and Jin did it all. My only idea was the fountain," Zuko admitted.

"Still, it's the thought that counts," Katara replied.

As the guests began to arrive, Aang and Katara were congratulated by many and shook countless hands. Sokka, Suki and Toph made their way in last and stopped to talk to Aang and Katara,

Sokka and Katara hugged while Suki wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. "It was such a beautiful ceremony." She said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys weren't even paying attention the entire time, I mean, even _I_ paid more attention at my wedding then you did!" Sokka said as he pulled away from Katara.

"Maybe that's because you don't love me enough to just look in my eyes for more than two seconds without asking for something!" Suki argued.

"Pfft! I love you plenty, woman! Now let's eat! I'm starving." Sokka said as he put his arm around his wife and walked off.

"Well, well, well," Toph started slyly. "I have to admit, I was wrong. I thought at least one of you would pee your pants. I'm impressed, especially by you twinkle toes."

"Thanks Toph," Aang said gratefully, he had learned years ago that any compliment from Toph was equivalent to a big compliment from anyone else.

He went in to hug her, but she put her hands up in defense, "Oh no you don't!"

"Fine," Aang said pulling back. However, as soon as she put down her arms he pulled her in for a sneak hug. "Ha!"

As she pushed him off of her, she turned to him and said, "one! One of those a year you get and you just cashed in buddy!"

Aang laughed as they walked off to take their seats at their table.

They was a large array of food from all over the world, since they had people attending from all ends of the globe. There was traditional Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation food. Aang even made a few fruit pies with the recipe he had learned from Monk Gyatso so many years ago. It was time to bring some Air Nomad culture back into the world.

The night was full of festivities and events. People were dancing and joking. There was joy and laughter everywhere. Eventually people began to retire for the night. Some said their goodbyes earlier as they had a long journey home. Some like Toph, Sokka and Suki, who resided nearby stayed until the very end. Zuko was staying with Sokka and Suki for the night, and he would be leaving for the Fire Nation in the morning, to resume his position as Fire Lord. It was uncommon for a Fire Lord to stay in such non-royal accommodations, but Zuko insisted upon it.

Aang and Katara watched as their friends left the hall for the night, and then got up to leave themselves. Just as they were about to reach the door, Aang stopped. "Wait, how about one more dance, as husband and wife."

Katara smiled, "I would love to." She took his hand and he led her out to the middle of the dance floor. The band had long since left, but they didn't need music. They swayed together, holding each other tight. Aang didn't know how long they were dancing for, he was more concerned with just how much he realized he loved Katara. They could be together, without talking and be simply happy. It was a picture-perfect day, but all days come to an end. After dancing together, Katara and Aang finally left the hall, as man and wife.


	3. The Wedding (Part 3)

Katara and Aang walked out into the moon light, hand in hand. The moon was not full tonight, but still quite large. It looked bigger and brighter than usual, Aang thought. Aang wondered if it was Yue's way of saying congratulations or something. Aang smiled and thought to himself "thank you," hoping she could hear him.

Appa let out a light groan as he stood onto his six feet. He had been resting outside the banquet hall in the warm night air. They decided to walk home rather than fly on Appa. This night was too perfect to miss.

They walked in silence for a few minutes taking in the events of the past twelve hours. Katara made sure to commit them to memory, because everything had gone so perfectly.

"I think…" Aang started, "I think that _actually_ may have been the _best_ day of my life." Aang looked down at his wife as the walked side by side. Appa stomped lightly behind them.

Katara smiled, "not mine."

"What?" Aang asked, hoping she was joking or something.

"Nope, I had the best day of my life a long time ago actually." She said, walking slightly ahead of Aang, pulling him along the road.

"Oh really?" Aang said slyly.

"Yes, I remember it perfectly." Katara started. "It was the day I met Zuko."

"What?!" Aang said a bit louder, stopping abruptly.

Katara laughed, as she turned and put her free hand on his chest, "it's not because I met Zuko, I hated him back then. It's because of you, genius."

"Oh," Aang said, a smile spread across his face. They started walking again.

"Sokka and I were floating around trying to catch some fish when we found you." Katara said reminiscently.

"Yeah, that might've been one of the best moments of my life too." Aang agreed, "I got my first look at you."

"Yeah, that was a good moment, but it's not the one I'm talking about." Katara stated slyly.

Aang looked down at her inquisitively.

"I didn't meet you and Zuko on the same day, I met you the day _before_ I met Zuko." Katara corrected, as she gently pulled him along the road.

"You left the village because Sokka banished you, which by the way might still be a problem, because I don't think he ever unbanished you."

"He did. A few months after the war, I think it was my third time going back, and we realized back then, so he unbanished me then. Of course he wouldn't unbanish me until I 'completed these three challenges.'" Aang remembered.

"Okay, good. _Anyway," _Katara continued, jokingly annoyed by Aang's interruption. "Zuko, attacked the village and you came back and surrendered yourself. Then Sokka and I went to go save you, and you kinda saved yourself, and then we all rode off on Appa together."

"Right, so that was the best moment?" Aang questioned.

"Would you let me finish!" Katara laughed.

Aang laughed too, "Fine, go on." They had reached their house, where just hours earlier they had been married. Flower petals littered the lawn and the earth benches were still there. "Come here." Aang said, pulling her into the back row of benches so she could finish telling her story.

They made their way into the row, Aang letting her in first and then sitting down beside her. They heard Appa make his way around to the back of the house where he had a nice area of soft grass for sleeping.

"That ride on Appa was when we decided to go to the North Pole. That was when Sokka and I joined you on your road to being the Avatar!" Katara exclaimed, like it was obvious.

Aang looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

Katara paused, and looked back into Aang's eyes. "You gave me something that day that I never had before." Katara said looking into his eyes. The smile was fading from her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. She rested her hand on his cheek. "You gave me hope."

Aang's smile faded as well. He did not expect her to say that.

"You made me believe that I could possibly be something more. That my entire life I wouldn't be just some irrelevant little girl living in the South Pole without a chance of making something out of herself." She said, her voice cracking as a tear rolled down her face. "You gave me hope that I never had before," she said, her smile returning, "I will love you forever for that."

Aang leaned in and kissed her. Gently at first, until her hand made it's way to the back of his head and pulled him in closer. He could feel her stretching up, as she laid her hand on his chest. There kiss began to become quickly more passionate as his hands made their way to her waist.

She swiftly slid on to Aang's lap. She brought both of her hands to his cheeks and held his face tightly against her own. Aang's hands traveled from her hips up her back, until he could feel a familiar tightening in his pants.

A sudden wave of realization came over him as he remembered where they were. He pulled away from her, embarrassed. As Katara opened her eyes, Aang quickly wiped his face of any embarrassment and asked as smoothly as he could, "Do you want to go inside?"

She lifted her head slightly, knowing what that meant. A flutter of nerves traveled through her body. They had never done _that_ before.

She looked in to his eyes and whispered, "Yes."


	4. The Wedding Night (NSFW)

Katara slid off of Aang's lap smoothly. She stood up on her two feet strongly, but she could feel her knees were wobbly. She was nervous.

Katara stepped away from the earth bench to let Aang pass her. In a matter of seconds, things had gone from sensual to terribly awkward.

Aang turned to face his wife. He didn't know how to do this. Well, he knew how to do _that_, but he just felt unsure of how to make that happen without feeling uncomfortable. Without thinking, he shakily put out his hand for Katara to hold.

She took it instantly, and regretted moving her hand so fast. After all this time she still could feel nervous around Aang.

As they walked to their new house they felt nervous. Katara felt as if each step she took was leading her towards the edge of a cliff. She was afraid of sex.

She was worried she wouldn't enjoy it. Of course, she longed to be intimate with Aang, and every instinct told her to go for it, but she couldn't help but be nervous. "Would it hurt?" Katara thought to herself. "Would Aang be any good at sex? What if he didn't think she was good? What if he makes weird sounds? What if _I_ make weird sounds!" She thought frantically. She could feel every goosebump on her skin perk up. As the house got closer she became more and more worried.

As they reached the door, Katara took a deep breath. Aang turned the knob and pushed open. He stood holding the door open with his back as she walked through. As she passed by, their eyes met for a moment. They shared an awkward smile, which quietly reassured them both, knowing that the other was nervous too.

With Katara leading the way to the bedroom, and Aang trailing close behind, they silently approached a window. There was no light in the small cottage, but there was a ray of moonlight shining through the window. As Katara passed through the light, she felt confidence overcome her. She stopped for a second in the light to open their bedroom door, and in that second Katara could feel her body relax. It was only when Katara opened the door and saw the moon through their bedroom window that she knew what was happening. The moon, it gave her strength, it gave her confidence. The moon was not full, but that didn't matter, the moon was so big and shining so brightly that Katara felt as if she could take over the world. She was being silly before. How could she be nervous to screw Aang, it was what she wanted for so long. And tonight, she would seize the opportunity to finally make her sexual dreams a reality.

As Aang followed Katara into the room he pushed the door gently shut. As soon as the door clicked into place Katara started.

She pushed her face against Aang's and kissed him with a passion she had never known she possessed. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get a better grip on his body.

Katara's abrupt kiss had taken Aang aback, but he quickly regained his sense of self. As Katara kissed him Aang quickly felt the nerves in his body calming. He wrapped his arms around her waist, quickly meeting her level of passionate kissing. He loved kissing Katara, he had never felt so much like himself. He knew this would lead to more, though. He could feel his erection quickly forming.

Katara's tongue found it's way into Aang's mouth and wrestled with his. As much as Katara loved to kiss Aang, this night was not about that, it was about her and Aang finally doing what they had always wanted to do. Katara unhooked her arms from around Aang's neck and slid them down his chest and onto his abdomen. She could feel the muscles that almost naturally come with being the Avatar and felt herself go wild inside.

She felt for the robe's belt and grasped the knot. She pulled at the knot until it came loose. With one swift movement Aang's robes opened in the front revealing his body. Katara broke the kiss to look at her husband. He opened his eyes and watched as Katara looked at his body. He suddenly felt quite self conscious as her eyes moves over his underwear which showed and obvious erection. Katara laid her hands on Aang's chest and looked him in the eyes. She slid her hands up his chest, smoothly slipping under his robes to his bare shoulders. She pushed the robes off of his shoulders and they slid to the floor, as they both tried to catch their breath.

Katara slid her hands from Aang's shoulders down his large arms and to his hands. Her right hand linked fingers with Aang's hand as she grasped his wrist in her left hand. She brought the palm of his hand to her stomach and began pushing his hand upward. A tremor of nerves flew through Aang's body as he knew where he was going. Katara led Aang's hand to her breast and then tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

Panting, Aang felt her soft breast in his hand for the first time. They were softer than he could ever imagine. He felt a pulse travel through his erect penis. He had never been more turned on in his entire life. He leaned in for another round of passionate making out. There linked hands broke apart and wrapped around their partner's bodies again. Aang, with a new found confidence, slid his hand down Katara's stomach and to the knot of her robes. He tried to pull the knot loose as they kissed, but began to have trouble. Her robes were tied in a more complicated knot that looked decorative for the wedding.

Aang broke the kiss to look down at Katara's robes and untie the knot. he could feel the passion quickly dying, and then he slipped the knot loose and in one swift motion her robes came off. She was left wearing only shorts. Aang laid his eyes on his wife's bare breasts for the first time and felt his erection harden even more.

Katara did not want to wait any longer. She confidently pushed her shorts down her legs and stood their nude. Aang's mouth was left hanging open. Katara quickly moved in to kiss her husband again. She felt for his arms and grabbed them. She began to walk backwards to their new bed, pulling him with her. They continued to kiss until Katara felt the back of her legs meet the bed. She pulled away from Aang and sat down on the bed. As she lay her back on the new sheets she whispered, "I'm ready."

Aang felt nervous again, but he pushed through it. He pushed his under shorts down his legs and lean down over Katara. Katara did not get as good a view of her husband's penis as she wanted, but she didn't worry about that now.

Aang took a shaky breath as he lay closer to Katara. He put his hand on his erection and guided it towards it's destination. He looked into Katara's eyes as he felt their genitals meet for the first time. He pushed himself inside of her slowly. Katara closed her eyes and let out a low moan. The pain. This was it. But she was ready. She could feel Aang move inside of her slowly until suddenly her moan turned into a yelp. A pleasure yelp. She didn't know it until after she let out an involuntary noise, but Aang must have hit her G-spot.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked concerned he had hurt her.

"Keep going." Katara moaned as she opened her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. She put her hand on his cheek.

Aang paused for a second. He leaned in and kissed his wife, without any tongue involved. He pecked her sensually on the lips and as he pulled apart leaving only their foreheads touching, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back , her hand remaining on his cheek.

Aang began to move slowly in and out of her. Whenever he leaned in closer to her body a moan escaped his lips. Katara moaned too. As Aang sped up, her hands wildly moved to the bed gripping the sheets and squeezing them tightly. Aang moved even quicker, he moved his hands toward her's and grasped them, their fingers linked and Aang moved in to kiss his beautiful wife.

With each movement Katara felt a different sensation run through her body. As he pulled out she felt a mix of pain and pleasure, but when he rammed himself into her, a shot of pleasure would run through her body to her finger tips. Each time Aang moved into her she felt it pulse through her body even stronger than the last.

As Aang sped up their moans became louder and louder. Their sounds matched each other almost perfectly. Soon their moans turned into gasps of pleasure. Aang felt his body going wild until he reached his point. He could feel pleasure trembling in his groin. Just then Katara began to gasp out louder and louder. Her sounds drove Aang crazy and he sped up. Her moans got closer together until it was one long groan of pleasure. As Katara's moan began to subside, Aang could feel his pleasure shooting out of his penis. His waist unintentionally pumped in and out of Katara, with each pump she let out an extra moan, and they finished.

They no longer held the title of "virgin." Aang stayed there for a second, panting. Katara panted with him. They stared into each other's eyes. Katara pulled his head in closer to her's they kiss one last passionate kiss, and as they pulled apart they simultaneously whispered, "I love you," to each other.


	5. The Morning After

Aang suddenly became very aware of the brightness in the room, he opened his eyes. The sun was shining in through the bedroom window and blinding Aang's tired eyes. It was morning.

Momo squawked from the windowsill. Momo must have woke Aang up because it seemed as if he had been there for quite awhile. As Aang stirred in the bed Momo jumped from the windowsill to the bed. Aang rolled his head around to stretch his tense neck, and then he realized he was alone in the bed. Katara had fallen asleep next to him the night before.

Momo crawled along the bed to reach Aang and as he approached, Aang noticed there was something tied around his stomach. There was a letter attached to him. "How many times have I told Sokka not to use you as a messenger?" Aang said to Momo, tiredly.

Momo squawked in response. Regardless, Aang untied the note and read what it had to say. The note read:

_Zuko and Jin are leaving in one hour, so get your married butts out of bed and come and say goodbye to him._ _-Sokka_

Aang stretched in the bed and then maneuvered his feet out from under the sheets and onto the floor. Only then did he notice that he was completely nude and memories of the night before ran through his head. He suddenly felt very nervous and awkward.

They didn't talk much after they had sex. They curled under the covers next to each other for a few minutes, until Katara went to the bathroom. Aang remembered her coming back after that and falling asleep in each other's arms.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, took a deep breath, and then prepared to just get through this awkward faze. Aang quickly dressed himself, and approached the door.

He stopped and put his ear next to the door, moving as silently as possible. Momo started making noises from the bed. Aang shushed him and watched as Momo flew out through the window. Aang listened again closely, he could hear water sloshing. She was in the bathroom.

Aang opened the door slowly, peeking his head out first. He walked down the hallway and to the bathroom doorway. He stopped at the door, took a breath, and knocked three times.

"Come in," Katara answered.

"Come in?" Aang thought to himself wildly. He was not expecting to be invited in. Aang pushed open the door, peeking his head in first. "Katara," he said out loud. She looked over from the tub, her hair was wet and pushed behind her ears. She sat in soapy water that was just above her breasts, Aang knew if he came any closer he would be able to see more clearly what was hidden under the water. "Oh sorry, should I come back?" He said nervously, pulling his head back from the door.

"No, it's alright Aang. You're my husband, remember?" Katara said with a chuckle.

"Okay," Aang said, smiling. He pushed the door open all the way and walked slowly over towards the tub. Katara sat up in the tub, pulling her knees close to her body and wrapping her arms around them. Aang had never felt so awkward, he decided it was best to just get this all out of the way. "So, about last night—"

"It was nice." Katara said softly. She was smiling. Aang loved her smile. Any awkwardness he had felt before disappeared. That was the power of her smile. Aang knelt down next to the tub and reached his hand over the water and laid it over the hands she had linked together. He leaned in to peck her once on the lips.

As Aang pulled away, he reached into his pocket for the note. "Zuko and Jin are leaving in an hour, let's go say goodbye."

"Oh, okay sure. Just hand me that towel, please." She said a little louder as she pointed behind Aang.

Aang stood up and walked to the door, where the towel was hanging on a hook. He opened the soft towel for her as she stood up from the tub. He opened his arms wide, stretching the towel out and then wrapped it around Katara. He caught a glimpse of her breast for just a second.

She wrapped the towel around her body more securely and stepped out of the tub. She walked to the bedroom to change as Aang called out, "I'm gonna go get Appa ready."

Aang walked through the front door into the warm summer air. He walked around the house to Appa's spot. Appa laid under a wooden canopy that hung over a large area of long soft grass. Their were bales of hay lying next to the fence that surrounded their land. As Aang approached, Appa let out a light roar. He was happy to see Aang.

Katara quickly dressed in the bedroom, hoping they wouldn't be late. She left the bedroom door open, hoping that the house might cool down while they were gone. As she walked through the front door, she saw Aang walking Appa down the aisle of earth benches that were still there from the previous day. Katara followed them out onto the dirt road. Once Appa stopped walking Katara climbed up his tail onto the saddle and Aang jumped, using his airbending skills, on to Appa's neck to guide him. "Yip yip."

"It's a shame we can't walk." Katara said, as they rode through the sky, "it's such a beautiful day."

"Yeah, I kinda felt like walking too, but I don't want to risk missing Zuko." Aang said.

They rode along in silence for about ten minutes. As they approached Sokka's house, Momo flew from seemingly nowhere and landed on Katara's shoulder. She pet Momo as he purred softly.

As they began their descent onto the street outside of Sokka and Suki's light green house, they could hear Sokka exclaim, "Well, look who decided to finally show up!" from below.

Appa landed lightly on the street, allowing Katara to climb off. Momo jumped off her back and into the air again, flying only for a short time to land on Sokka's shoulder. He was standing on the porch of his house with his arms folded. "Took you guys long enough to get here," He said with disapproval in his voice.

"Yeah, you know when _I_ got here before you guys that you are _late." _Toph said as she walked through the front door, smirking.

"What do you mean we're late, we got the note like twenty minutes ago?" Aang asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh," Sokka said, he voice now sounding embarrassed, as his hands fell to his side. "Well, I sent Momo an hour ago."

"Well, that's why you don't use Momo as a messenger lemur Sokka!" Katara said, also annoyed. "You know he can't be trusted with something important, he always gets distracted chasing bugs or something!"

"Well… You too should have been here on time!" Sokka yelled defensively, as if that was a viable "just hurry up Zuko's about to leave and he wants to talk to you guys." Sokka finished as he waved them inside.

They followed Sokka and Toph inside where Suki, Jin and Zuko were sitting at a large table drinking tea. The house was beautifully decorated inside. Probably Suki's work, she was able to incorporate Sokka's Water Tribe decorations in with the green color of the house perfectly.

Suki, Jin, and Zuko looked up at Aang and Katara as they walked through the door. Zuko had an extreme case of bedhead, but nonetheless he had a wide smile on his face with his arm around Jin. "You made it." He said happily.

"Sorry we're late Zuko." Katara said, a little guiltily. "We only got the message a short while ago.

"No worries," Zuko said, standing up to hug Katara. "I'm the fire lord, I can leave whenever I want. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Aang asked.

"Well you know about my families house on Ember Island? I've decided to have it torn down." Zuko said simply.

"Why?" Suki said, this was apparently news to them as well.

"Well," Zuko started turning out to face everyone. "I hate that place. It holds some of the worst memories of my childhood. I've decided to tear down the house and build a new house on top of it."

"Oh, that should be nice." Aang said.

"Yeah, Zuko, we better get invited to come relax on the beach 'cause I miss it there." Sokka said.

"Actually, it's not up to me. It's up to Aang and Katara." Zuko said simply, looking back at the newly weds.

"What?" Aang said stupidly.

"I want you to have it." Zuko said, "You and Katara should have it. You should fill it with your own memories. Memories that I know will be good." Zuko smiled.

"B-but, Zuko, we can't—" Katara started

"I've already had the old house torn down and the builders are there right about now giving you guys the nicest house they can make." Zuko interrupted.

"Zuko, I-I don't know what to say, we can't, it's too much. You've given us too much already." Katara said simply.

"Oh please," Zuko chuckled, "It's nothing, really, compared to what you guys have given me."

"Zuko, really-" Katara started again.

"We'll take it!" Sokka suggested loudly.

"Sokka, you already have a house on Ember Island." Zuko stated simply.

"We could always use another one." Sokka said happily, looking down at Suki, who was still seated at the table.

"Please, I want you guys to have it. I'm never going to use it again," Zuko pleaded, "that is of course, unless you invite me and Jin to use it."

Jin stood up from the table and wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist as he put his arm around her neck. "Really, you are our closest friends and Zuko and I agree, no one else could take all the bad memories that are there and replace them into good ones."

"Thank you guys." Aang said softly, he moved in to hug them both.

"Really, it's too kind of you. Just promise us that you won't give us any more gifts." Katara said, moving in to hug them after Aang had let them go.

"Well, we should go." Zuko said letting Katara go. "After all, I kind of have a nation to run." Zuko smiled. It was amazing, Aang thought, how someone who was once so evil can be just so good.

After going around and saying their goodbyes, Zuko and Jin walked through the door, hand in hand. As they walked down the porch, Aang called from behind them, "do you want me to take you on Appa?"

"No, thanks! We're gonna walk to the docks." Zuko called without turning back.

Right about when they reached the road Jin stopped suddenly. She pulled Zuko back and whispered something in his ear. "Oh! I forgot too!" Zuko exclaimed. They laughed together for a few seconds and then turned around. They walked back toward the house and stopped at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Uh guys, we have an announcement." Zuko started, motioning for Jin to speak.

"Uh," She started with a grin on her face, she paused for a second, looked at Zuko, and then continued. "I'm pregnant."

Suki started screaming immediately. She ran down the steps, hugging them both and yelled, "Yes! I knew it! You've both been so secretive and happy!" She pulled away from them as everyone else reacted.

"That's great!" Aang yelled. He and Katara made their way down the steps to hug the soon-to-be parents.

"How long have you known?" Katara said happily.

"Uh, a few weeks," Zuko said, as he hugged Aang.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sokka said as he half-hugged Zuko.

"We didn't want to take away attention from Katara and Aang." Jin said.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Katara said as she hugged Zuko. "This can't be anything but good."

"A baby, huh?" Toph said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Alright, but don't me expect deal with any poopiness." She said simply.

Jin laughed and went in to hug her. Toph accepted the hug, begrudgingly. "What is with all the hugging lately?"

"Well, we probably should leave," Jin said finally. "The Royal Procession is not going to be happy with us."

The group laughed together. Zuko and Jin said their final goodbyes and left, again.

As they walked out of sight, everyone made their way back inside with smiles on their faces. A new addition to their group.

They sat around the table again. Katara and Aang sat next to each other, taking Jin and Zuko's old spots. Katara leaned into Aang as he laid his arm around her neck. They sat for awhile, drinking tea, and taking in the idea of Zuko and Jin being parents.

"I wonder what Zuko will be like as a dad." Toph said softly, breaking the silence.

The silence returned for a few moments.

Finally, Aang said, "I think he'll be a great father."


	6. The Sixteenth Day

The first few weeks of marriage flew by quickly. Aang and Katara spent almost every moment of their time together. Each day they would add something new to their house, to make it feel more like a home. They would relax in the sun, and were only separated if when someone was using the bathroom.

Each night was incredible. Aang and Katara's newly discovered passion for each other was quickly growing. Aang had thought that after he had enjoyed sex with Katara once that he would feel satisfied for a while, but he was wrong. His passion only asked for more, and Katara was happy to comply. She had never felt like more than a woman when she was intimate with Aang. He made her feel beautiful, sexy even, the way she drove him wild.

They quickly became comfortable with sex, and with the initiation of sex. It was more than indulgence to them, it was a need. Katara longed for the nights where she could feel her husband inside of her, hitting the sweet point in her body. She loved his body as well. She loved looking at him nude. She loved that since they were married, she was allowed, even expected, to look at her husband's nude body.

Aang enjoyed looking at Katara's body too. After a round of passionate lovemaking they would lay above the sheets and stare at each other. Some nights they would inspect each other's body and experimented with new ways to get each other off.

Their lovemaking was riddled with "I love you"'s from the both of them. It was not the sex that made each other confess their undying love for each other, it was the intimacy, the comfortability, and the sheer happiness of knowing someone else so closely.

A few weeks in their sex had become routine, even expected, but it was never boring, it was always just what they wanted. They had perfected their sexual experience, and yet felt that if they wanted a change, they could, because there was so much left to try.

On the 16th morning of being a married man Aang woke because of a sudden cool breeze that swept over his exposed body. He had been sweaty because he slept through a hot night, so the breeze sent a chill up his spine. He woke quickly startled by the cold.

Aang pulled the sheet up over his body quickly and then regretted it instantly, as the sheets were soaked with sweat from the previous night's lovemaking session.

Aang jumped out of bed and stretched, feeling more comfortable as the breeze stopped and the air became still and hot again. Aang dressed quickly and walked outside to find Katara sitting at their small wooden table in their small kitchen. She had made a nice breakfast for them both, but she looked concerned. "Good morning my love," Aang said as he walked over to her, kissed her on the head and made his way over to the small pot of rice. He picked up the spoon next to the pot and saw that the rice was not steaming, in fact it looked quite old, as if it had sat there for a while.

Aang put the spoon down, only now realizing that Katara had not said anything yet. He turned around to face her, and discovered that she had been looking at the back of his head for some time.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked.

"No," she said quickly, faking a smile. "I was just-" She paused and looked down into her lap.

"What is it?" Aang said concernedly, taking a seat next to her.

She looked up at him suddenly. "I had my," she paused, making an awkward face, "womanly time of the month."

"Oh," Aang said surprised, that was not the problem he was expecting, but he was glad it was nothing too serious. They stared at each other for a second, not saying anything. "Well, that's fine with me," Aang started awkwardly, "do you need some help or-"

"No," Katara interrupted, a tiny smile stretching across her face, revealing her teeth, her beautiful teeth. "I just. Well once _that_ happened, it made me realize that," she paused again, "we haven't been preventing." She paused once more to look down at her lap again, "pregnancy." She looked up again to catch Aang's reaction.

"Oh," Aang said quickly, feeling his eyebrows rise, "Well I- I'm not exactly- We don't have to."

"No, no, no," Katara interrupted quickly, straightening up in her chair. "I don't mind that you… finish in… there." She said feeling awkward again. "I just think, that, we should be careful so that we aren't forced into anything we aren't ready for." She finished with a small embarrassed smile.

"Oh." Aang said simply, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah," Katara said, also sitting back in her chair.

They sat for a few long moments in silence.

"I'm ready." Aang said eventually.

"Aang," Katara started.

"Katara, you know we're gonna do it eventually." Aang exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. He sat up in his chair and extended his arm to lay his hand on Katara's hand. "As far as I'm concerned, whether we do it now or later, having a baby with you, starting a family, can't be anything but good."

Katara smiled, how could this man be so perfect. Suddenly the idea of having a child came into her head. She imagined holding a baby, she didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl, but it didn't matter, because she loved it. She could picture being woken up in the middle of the night by a crying child and feeling Aang's warm arms wrapping tightly around her body as he whispered into her ear, "I've got it."

"I think," Aang started, bring Katara back to reality, "We shouldn't rush into anything, but we should keep doing what we're doing and if the stars align and you do get pregnant." Aang paused, thinking of what he could say, "Great!" He finished in a childish yell.

Katara laughed. "I think it would be nice. I have always loved the idea of being a mother." Katara paused to nibble at her finger with a smile on her face. She looked up at Aang, "You'd make a great father."

"And you'd be the best mother." Aang said instantly, as if he had known this all along.

"We'll leave it up to fate," Katara announced, "and in the meantime we can still have fun." She finished slyly.

They paused for a moment to smile at each other.

"This can't be anything but good." Aang said.

"This can't be anything but good." Katara repeated quietly, knowing it was true.


	7. More Sex (NSFW)

They sat there for a few moments enjoying the silence. They had just decided to have a baby together. Of course Katara was not yet pregnant, but the idea of being a mother was still very real to her.

She was happy. Aang was happy. This was the reason they wanted to get married, to become a family, and to add members to that family. Sex suddenly had a different meaning to them. It wasn't anything they used to get off, it was something they would use to start a life. The idea of having sex for procreation was the sexiest thing Katara could imagine. How could something so enjoyable create something even more enjoyable.

Katara's thoughts sent her into a frenzy thinking about sex. Suddenly she needed Aang in that way. She looked up and saw him looking down at a point on their wooden table with a faint smile across his face. She wanted him. Now.

Without a word, Katara stood up from her seat, bringing Aang's focus onto her. She stepped over to her husband, leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

She put a hand on the back of his head, pushing his face closer to her's. Aang was shocked by the sudden attack, but nonetheless, he reciprocated. As they made out more passionately, Katara found herself sitting on Aang's lap, her legs were open and laid on either side of his. Katara knew his penis was so close to her. She had never actually touched his penis with her hands but she had always wanted to. She quickly slid her hands down his chest and over his abdomen to his groin. She felt it for the first time. Aang shuddered as he had not expected her to be so forward about what she wanted. She gripped his still soft penis, through his robes. She began to stroke it as they kissed, a little slower now.

Aang broke their kiss and tilted his head down to watch as Katara stroked his penis. Just the sight of Katara's hand on his manhood made his penis even harder, bringing him to the peak of his erectness. He looked up into Katara's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. He kissed her lips passionately. He figured if she could try something new so could he. While she continued to stroke his penis through his robes, he moved his lips down to Katara's neck. He began kissing her neck with a fierceness he hand never felt before. She opened her mouth to breathe heavily. Aang wanted more. He quickly hooked his arms under Katara's legs and stood up.

Katara wrapped her legs around Aang's waist as he began carrying to the bedroom. Katara held one hand behind Aang's neck and had her other hand on his cheek until she felt her back touch the bedroom door. Within seconds, Katara was lying on the bed, legs still wrapped around Aang. They stopped their kissing to look down and untie each other's bedrobe. Katara quickly opened Aang's robes and reached down to touch his bare penis. A tremor ran through Aang, hitting every nerve in his body. He began to fumble with the knot on her robe as she stroked his throbbing cock.

Katara felt Aang's penis, she took in what it felt like to hold an erect penis in her hand. She began to jerk him off until finally, the knot came loose and Aang opened Katara's robe, he silently thanked the spirits that she had not thought to put any clothes on under the robe.

With his open robe still on, hanging around Katara his slipped his penis into her. Katara gasped lightly as he entered her. As he moved in closer to her, Katara managed to slip her legs under his open robe and hook them around his back. She pulled him closer, bringing their bodies into a long sweaty touch. Their faces were just centimeters from each other. They stayed there for a second staring into each other's eyes, Katara could feel Aang's muscular body touching hers and went wild. As Aang began to pump in and out of her she moaned.

Aang pumped his throbbing penis in and out of Katara. He sped up, not wanting to wait any longer for an orgasm. Katara's moans and grunts became louder as he pushed himself quicker and deeper inside of her. Their eyes met and Aang kissed his wife ferociously as he pumped faster and faster, deeper and deeper. When their lips broke apart to breathe in heavily Aang exhaled a very loud "I love you."

Katara looked into his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered "I love you too," back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing herself to moan louder as Aang's penis hit that spot deep inside of her vagina that drove her crazy. They began to breathe deeply together until Katara moaned loudly and grabbed Aang by the neck and pulled his head down to her. They kissed passionately as Aang felt the familiar feeling in his groin and he felt himself release inside of her. He let out another "I love you," through a grunt.

Katara held her hand on the back of his neck, looking him deep into his eyes, to show just how much she meant it. "I love-"

"Katara!"

"-you too." Katara finished,suddenly alarmed at the voice that was not her husband's.

They both froze, they knew that voice, they would recognize it anywhere. It was Sokka.

"Sokka?" Aang whispered worriedly, with a shudder courtesy of his recent orgasm.

Katara nodded quickly, with her eyes wide open.

"Katara! I told you I wanted to sit on your lawn it's such a beautiful day!" Sokka screamed from the front lawn. He began knocking hardly on the front door. "Katara?" He yelled one more time, asking if she was there.

"Uh," Katara began to yell shakily, "Just a second!" Aang quickly slipped out of Katara and pulled her up onto her feet.

She began to whisper, "Crap! Crap! Crap!" frantically. She put her hands on her head, thinking of what to do.

"Hurry up!" Sokka yelled.

"Why is he here?" Aang whispered.

"I don't know!" Katara whispered back.

"I'll stall him!" Aang whispered. He opened the door and speedily walked down the hallway, quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead. He could hear Katara, shuffling something something in their bedroom as he approached the door. He grabbed the knob, and watched as the smile on Sokka's face quickly turned to one of shock and disgust.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aang looked down to see that he had never tied his robe back up again, he was standing in front of Sokka with nothing on his body except a robe that was open in the front.


	8. Sokka's Visit

Aang felt all of the blood in his body rush to his face. He quickly pulled his robe shut. He had just accidentally exposed himself to Sokka, whose mouth was still open in shock.

"Uh," Aang stuttered, unable to think up a reasonable excuse as to why he was naked, which Sokka had just asked through a shout moments earlier. But, there was no answer that made sense, Aang could not think of anything.

"Well?" Sokka asked, still quite loud.

Aang had no answer, he did not admit it was because he had just had sex with Sokka's sister and forgot to get dressed again. "Katara!" Aang shouted to the bedroom hoping she could save him.

She opened the bedroom door and walked quickly to join them. "Sokka, what are you doing here?" She asked quite calmly.

Aang began to quietly step back from the door.

"What?" Sokka stuttered, thrown off by Katara blatantly ignoring the elephant-rhino in the room. "Why was Aang nay-" He paused. "Oh no." He groaned, "You guys just came out of the bedroom, EWW!" He said as if he wished it wasn't true.

Aang felt himself blush again, he could see Katara's face turning red as well.

"What are you doing here Sokka!" Katara began to yell. "Why did you just come over without an invitation or warning."

"I didn't just-" Sokka began to yell, but then stopped himself and looked embarrassed. "I'm your brother, I should be welcome here anytime." He finished simply.

"What do you want Sokka?" Katara asked much quieter now.

"Well, I was going to tell you that me and Suki are moving, but I can see you too are busy, so I'm just going to leave." Sokka stated as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, you're moving?" Katara asked, pulling him back into conversation. Aang was silently annoyed with Katara, he hoped she would just let him leave, he was still embarrassed that Sokka had seen him nude.

"Yep!" Sokka said, loudly, turning back to look into the house. "The other council members and I agree that we should all be closer to Republic City, not just scattered all across the Earth Kingdom." They all began to feel more comfortable as the topic switched.

"They've finished building the new City Hall and we all think that we should stay close to the city. There has been a few outbreaks of crimes and gangs and it's not working out." Sokka said, slowly easing the tension in the room. "We hope that, with Toph's new metalbending force, the council members can put a stop to all the bad stuff going on there."

"Really." Katara said, with a sudden interest that Aang believed to be fake. "So, when are you moving and what's going to happen to your house?"

"Well, we're supposed to move next week, and I'm getting rid of that house. Me and Suki never really liked it." Sokka said simply, forgetting about what he had just walked in on.

Suddenly Momo flew in threw the window, and landed on Aang's shoulder lightly. Aang noticed right away that Momo had another message wrapped around his body. Both Katara and Aang looked at Sokka. He was flushed, he let out a few stutters and then simply shrugged.

Aang untied the letter from Momo's body. Aang read the note aloud:

_Coming over at midday with big news. I know you don't like when I send Momo, because he takes too long. __**But!**__ I am sending him two hours early so he cannot possibly be late. I am writing this 4 hours before midday._ _-Sokka_ _P.S. Katara, set up a little something on your lawn, it's such a nice day, and I want to tell you this after I've just eaten in the sun, so if you could set something up that would be nice._

Aang looked up, ready to shame Sokka for making the same mistake again, but Sokka was already out the door and walking down the lawn.

"See you guys in a few weeks! I'll send a letter inviting you to the new place!" Sokka yelled as he sped walked away. "Don't worry I won't use Momo!" He yelled as he stopped by the fence on their lawn, turned to give an awkward laugh, and then walked away.


	9. The Visit to Republic City

**_((Warning: This excerpt contains some graphic violence, it may be disturbing, read with caution.))_**

Over the next few weeks, Katara and Aang began to adjust to a new life as man and wife. Katara went back to work as a healer in the small hospital in the nearby town of Shin Lao. She used her Waterbending healer abilities and helped people get better. She loved her job, she had always been fond of helping people in need, and the job was perfect for her.

Aang did not work. They were able to survive off of Katara's small compensation. Although Katara always insisted it was alright with her, Aang always felt as if he was letting her down. He had looked for work before, but he never felt comfortable in a job for very long because he felt he couldn't make a difference. Aang had always wanted to join Toph and Sokka in bringing peace to Republic City, but he would never ask Katara to give up the job she loved so much.

One cloudy afternoon while Katara was away at work, a messenger hawk swooped over head as Aang worked in the yard. The messenger hawk circled Aang overhead and finally landed on top of Appa's wooden canopy.

Aang walked over to the canopy, and stretched his arm out for the bird to hop down onto. It was a nice looking bird, gray and blue, with piercingly yellow eyes, but it seemed friendly. It comfortably landed on Aang's arm and waited patiently as Aang opened it's little backpack and pulled out the tiny message scroll inside.

As soon as Aang had closed the backpack, the hawk took flight. Aang watched as it flew out of eyesight, and then unraveled the note. He quickly recognized Sokka's untidy scrawl as he read:

_Finally settled into the new house. It's great, we have a nice view of the city, just one of the perks of being on the Council. Suki wants you guys to come by to see the new place in one week around midday._ _-Sokka_

The letter ended with the address of the new apartment. Aang silently cheered in his head. Finally he would get to see what Republic City was like. He secretly hoped to see something bad to happen so he could save the day. It turns out, although he wished for it, peace could be boring for an Avatar.

Aang finished up the work he was doing in the yard, and then took Appa, to go pick up Katara from work. Momo joined him as he glided through the sky on Appa's back.

The hospital was just a short distance from their house, within walking distance, but Aang wanted to surprise Katara. He wanted to be waiting outside of the hospital with Appa as she walked out, but instead saw her walking down the street just before he landed. He quickly changed Appa's flight direction and had him glide along the ground until he caught up with Katara.

Aang could see her hair blow in the sudden breeze and watched as she turned around and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously surprise, as Appa landed next to her.

"I wanted to surprise you and pick you up." Aang said, he could feel pedestrians staring at him. "Sokka and Suki invited us to their new apartment next week." He said excitedly.

Katara's face brightened. "Oh, that should be fun, we haven't been in Republic City in a while."

"I know," Aang said, with a wide smile on his face.

Aang hopped off of Appa to help Katara on to his back. She swatted away the hand he had put on her back, "I'm not a grandma, yet" she said sarcastically, "I can do it myself." She smiled, still appreciative of the offer. She began to climb up on Appa, until she let go and landed lightly on the ground, "Wait!" She exclaimed. She turned to face Aang "I should go tell the hospital I'm visiting Sokka."

Aang waited patiently outside as Katara ran inside to schedule her work schedule around the trip to Republic City, feeling again as if he should have a job of his own. She came back out a few minutes later and climbed aboard Appa. Within minutes they were home.

Aang anxiously waited as the next two days passed. He tried to keep himself busy with work around the house, but there simply wasn't much improvement needed there. He eventually resorted to flying around on Appa, patrolling the skies, searching to see if anyone required his help. One morning, he thought he had heard a little girl scream, so he swooped in on Appa to see that he had just frightened several children who were playing a game that involved a ball and earthbending.

The only service Aang had given the town was settling a dispute over a child who had stolen a few ash bananas from a fruit stand, and all he could do then was purchase the ash bananas from the fruit vendor and give them to the boy. He had to use the money Katara had earned, which made him feel even more useless.

Aang's only relief from boredom was when Katara would come home from work and they would explore the depths of their sexual passion for each other.

Eventually, the morning of their trip had come. Aang woke up especially early because of his excitement. He had Appa saddled up and ready to go when Katara finally woke up. She quickly got dressed as she saw the excitement in her husband's eyes. Within minutes of her waking, they were in the sky, with the fresh morning breeze to wake her up.

Republic City was about two hours away, but Aang was able to coax Appa to such a high speed that they got there in half the time. The only problem was that they had arrived an hour early. They decided to explore the city that was quickly growing instead. The streets were filled with people, Aang had never seen so many Ostrich-Horse Carriages. They roamed the streets, grabbing a small lunch before going to Sokka and Suki's new place. Aang made sure to keep an eye out for any of this supposed violence and gang issues he had heard about, but much to his chagrin, he did not see anything. Perhaps having the council members in the city was a good thing. He and Katara looked out at the beautiful view of the bay, which Sokka had personally named for Yue. The water was a clear blue, and was perfectly round and empty. He could see clear across the bay to the other side. Aang wondered if any crime was going on the other side of the bay. He became lost in thought, until Katara linked her arm with his and whispered in his ear, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is." Aang whispered back.

After their hour of exploring the new city, Aang, Katara and Momo, made their way to Sokka's new house on Appa. He lived away from the slums of the city, but still close enough to go to work everyday without a long commute.

Sokka and Suki's house, which was a dark vibrant blue, stood out among the surrouding small cottages. They had a large yard surrounding the house. Aang could tell that being a councilmen definitely came with perks. Appa landed on the beautifully green lawn and they made their way under the steep concrete steps to his house. As Katara knocked on the door, Aand observed the flower bushes that hugged the blue house. They were perfectly cared for, he could tell. Aang's attention was quickly brought back to the door as Sokka opened it quickly with a loud, "Welcome!" and gestured for them to walk inside.

Neither of them moved though, the only thing they noticed was Sokka's violently blue robe that was lined with white fur. The robe hung down to the floor, and was accompanied by a emblem over Sokka's heart. "Oh," Sokka said smugly, noticing that they were checking out his new robe. "You like?" He said smoothly. They didn't say anything. "Yep, just one of the perks of being a _council member,_" putting emphasis on the last word.

Katara and Aang looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Sokka smug face quickly disappeared. "You look ridiculous!" Katara said through her laughter.

As they continued to laugh, Momo jumped from Aang's shoulder and began to pull at the fur lining Sokka's robe.

"Is that what the council makes you wear?" Aang asked still laughing.

"Hey!" Sokka said defensively, "I like it!" Sokka swatted Momo's prying hands away. Momo leaped off of Sokka's shoulder and landed on Suki's shoulder, who was approaching the door from a room in the back of the house.

"The robe?" Suki said, as she noticed Katara and Aang recovering from their laughter.

Aang nodded in response.

"See! I told you, you look stupid!" Suki said, talking to Sokka. "Take that ugly thing off."

Suki invited them in to their new house as Sokka put the robe away in the back room. She gave them a quick tour around the house, showing them the bedroom, the fancy bathroom, the living room that was equipped with a large fire place. Sokka joined them halfway through the tour, when they were in the living room. Aang peered out the window to see the amazing view they had of Republic City. "Hey buddy," he said as he noticed Appa laying down on the lawn. Appa groaned in reply.

Suki proceeded to show them the upstairs until they heard a knock at the door. To Aang and Katara's surprise, it was Toph. She had been invited from the same day as Aang and Katara, but Sokka had never included it in his message to Aang a week earlier.

Aang went in to hug Toph until he noticed what she was wearing. She was covered in black metal armor from head to toe. "What's this?" Aang said, poking her in the stomach and regretting it as his hurt he finger.

"New metalbending armor," Toph answered simply. "We are indestructible." Toph bragged.

"So I take it, you guys are doing pretty well as the new law enforcement?" Aang asked.

"Well, you know, it would be doing better, if I had more metalbenders to work with," Toph began, quickly becoming louder, "but a certain stupid council member that just happens to represent the Water Tribe, voted against by plea for more funding for the Metalbending Academy." Toph finished, almost screaming.

"Toph," Sokka began annoyed, "I told you, it was nothing personal, I just wanted to see how the city reacted to having metalbenders as law enforcement for a few weeks before we give you anymore funding."

"Well, you guys better cough up the dough when I go back in next time." She said, crossing her arms.

After Toph and Sokka's little argument over one of Sokka's council decisions, the day was quite good. They enjoyed some of Suki's amazing cooking, and joked and laughed. Sokka and Toph talked all about their jobs and running Republic City. Aang couldn't help but feel quite jealous of them, until Katara began talking about her job as a healer. "… I love it and all, but sometimes, I just feel like I could do more, like it's not enough. I feel like I'm not helping as many people as I can. I feel like I can do so much more, but there just aren't many people in and around Shin Lao to help."

Aang looked at Katara for a moment, while Toph began ranting about how some people need to just "suck it up" instead of going to see a healer. He thought of bringing the conversation up now, but he felt like moving to Republic City was a conversation to have in private.

The rest of their day went by in a flash. They talked and laughed. They eventually moved out onto the lawn and lounged on some of Sokka and Suki's new outdoor furniture as the sun set. The moon was full tonight, Katara felt it invigorating her body. She knew that she would use the confidence the full moon granted her tonight, with Aang. She suddenly felt the need for his body, his touch now. She knew they were hours away from being home, so she had to bite her lip to distract the need that she felt down below. Katara couldn't help but rush the rest of the night along. She wanted Aang, and she was impatient.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Toph, who was staying behind for an extra while, stood there with her arms crossed as Sokka and Suki waved goodbye to Aang and Katara. They took off into the night, flying over Republic City. The city lights were amazing to see from above. Aang peered over Appa's head as the breeze chilled Aang's spine. He watched the light pass underneath them, until Aang heard a scream. A real scream, someone who was sincerely afraid for her life. Someone who had just yelled out "NO!"

Aang quickly pinpointed where the sound had come from. He had Appa swooped down to the ground quickly. He heard Katara yelp from behind him. They landed on the ground, hard. Aang leaped off of Appa and began to run, he didn't no exactly where the sound had come from. The streets were quite empty, there was no one around. He had just begun to think he had imagined the sound until he heard a muffled, "please!" The sound had come from behind him. He whipped around and ran to a nearby alleyway, where he was sure the sound had come from. As he turned into the alleyway, he stopped in a shadow to take in the horrifying sight. Several men were standing around a woman, she was on her knees and her body was contorted in an uncomfortable position. Her head was quickly bobbing against a man's groin as he leaned against the wall, moaning. He could hear the woman's uncomfortable gagging sounds as she choked on the man's penis. Three of the men around him watched, Aang could tell they were waiting. One of the men, dressed in dark purple clothes, stood behind the woman, he waved his arms crazily in front of his body as he stood with his feet firmly on the ground. _He was bloodbending the woman. _Aang knew it the second he saw it. Aang stood frozen for a second.

Suddenly one of the men watching turned around to see Aang standing in the shadows, "Hey!" He yelled, "You know the deal, don't you try anything, just leave and you won't get hurt!" The other men turned to look at Aang.

_You know the deal? _Aang thought to himself wildly, _this must happen often_. Without thinking, Aang forced himself into the Avatar State. He immediately heard the whispers of his past lives, clouding his mind.

_"You can't allow this."_

_"Save her."_

_"End them."_

_"Stop this. Now."_

Aang jumped up and punched the ground with his fist. His fury was unbelievable. The men shot up in the air, leaving the woman on her knees alone. They flew high into the air, chasing after the men. Aang sped up in the air, with his air sphere around him to catch all five of the men in the air sphere he created himself. They all crashed together in the air sphere, but remained inside of it. Aang launched the air sphere towards Yue Bay, and released his grip on the men, they flew towards the water wildly, their limbs flailing like rag dolls.

How could Republic City, a place that Aang had meant for peace, become so corrupted. There were people who raped, constantly, and the people of the city, apparently, knew about it.

Aang sped in the air sphere towards the bay he watched as all five of the men brutally crashed into the water. His past lives began to cloud his mind again with whispers.

_"This cannot happen."_

_"You can't allow this."_

_"Help the woman."_

_"You must end these heinous crimes."_

_"Do something!"_

Suddenly, he and the rest of his past lives agreed. Aang could not allow this to go on. He could not live far away from a place that so desperately needed his help. The public must know that the Avatar is near by and will **not** stand for this.

Aang, still encased in the air sphere, lowered himself to the water. Summoning the energy of his past lives, he lifted a great mass of earth up through the water. He could feel the earth lifting through the water. Suddenly the large mass of earth broke the surface of the water in a great splash that sent a large wave throughout the bay. He continued to bring the island up higher into the air, until Aang and the Avatars before him released their grip on the landmass.

It was clear what he must do. He would live on that island. He could not avoid the trouble that was brewing in Republic City. He would put a stop to it.


	10. Apprehending The Fugitives

Aang lowered his body onto the island. He felt his mind coming out of the Avatar State as the air aphere dissolved around him. He landed lightly on the wet, dark ground. The whispers of his past lives faded away.

Aang looked around to appreciate the island he had just made. He was impressed with the mass of land that he had conjured up from under water. He walked towards the edge of the island. He looked over the steep cliff to see a man in the water, it was one of the men he had thrown in just minutes earlier. He was splashing around, until he clambered to his feet as he came ashore. Aang could feel his anger returning. The man fell to his knees again as he gasped for air. Aang felt no sympathy for him. He jumped off the ledge and stomped on the ground next to the man, and bent earth shackles to restrain his arms and legs. "Stay here," Aang warned.

Aang made his way around the shore of the island. He stomped once with his foot to feel for any new vibrations. He felt another man walking ashore a a short way around the island. Aang raced to meet the man. He found the man on his back, his arms and legs spread out as he tried to regain his breath. He recognized the man as the bloodbender, the sick man who forced the woman to do things that she did not want to do. Aang bit his tongue as he wanted to hurt this man, but knew he shouldn't. The man looked at Aang, turning his head tiredly. Aang bound the man's arms and legs to the ground. However, Aang felt somewhat unsatisfied, the least he could do was make sure this man was uncomfortable for atleast a few minutes. He quickly bent a crescent-shaped piece of earth over the mans stomach and connected it to the rocky shore, pulling it tight until the man began to wheeze for breath.

Feeling no other vibrations on the island, except for the two men, Aang knew the other three must still be in the water. A sudden tremor of fear ran through his body, "what if one of the men drowns?" He wondered to himself. They were horrible men, but did they deserve death. No, they didn't. Aang took a deep breath.

Aang walked back towards the cliff face, with the help of his Earthbending he launched himself back onto the main part of the island. Aang walked towards the center of the island and then turned back to the edge of the cliff again. With a running start, Aang leapt into the air over the rough water. He spun himself around, pulling a vortex of water into the air to meet him. The water spun around him, suspending him in the air.

He moved forward, examining the water for the men while keeping the water vortex around him. He quickly spotted one just a few meters off shore. He watched as the man made his way onto the island and turned to look at Aang. As Aang moved forward in his water vortex towards the man he saw fear come over the man's face. He was holding his pants ups, because they were clearly undone, this was the man that the woman was forced to _service_. The man turned to run away, but did not make it more than three steps as Aang shot a deluge of water from his water vortex over the man, and then froze the man in place.

Aang scanned the waters from above for a few more minutes until he found the other two men together, they were trying to swim away from Aang and back towards the rest of Republic City. Aang was able to catch up to and freeze the men in the water in seconds.

Aang bent the men, still frozen in a block of ice, towards the island, where he collected the other men and restrained them in an encasement of earth.

As Aang approached the docks of Republic City, with all five of the men suspended in a different elemental jail, he noticed that he had attracted a crowd. He turned his head to see that as far as his eyesight could go, there were people who were watching Yue Bay. Once he got within jumping distance, Aang jumped out of the water vortex and onto the docks as the people let him through. He could here the water, which had just been let free of his grip, converge with the rest of Yue Bay in a splash.

With the men still suspended in the air, Aang walked off the edge of the dock, feeling slightly uncomfortable as everyone watched him, and onto the pier. Unsure of where to go from there, Aang dropped the men onto the ground, still wrapped in a personal prison of the Avatar's making.

Aang suddenly felt very self conscious, he had no idea what to do now. He turned to the side to see that people were coming in closer from their view of the bay to get a look at the scene. "Uhm," Aang began nervously, "can someone call the police?"

He looked around, waiting for someone to answer. They had formed a circle around him. An elderly man began to clap from behind in and suddenly the rest of the crowd erupted into applause. Aang heard cheers and thank you's, and other generally positive reviews. Aang felt himself blush as he put up a hand and tried to silence the crowd.

They continued to clap, until they parted in the middle and Aang could see men dressed in green uniforms riding on ostrich-horses making their way through the crowd.

As they approached Aang, he could see the expressions on their faces change. "Are you," one of the younger man began to say, "are you the Avatar?"

"Yes." Aang announced confidently.

The men seemed to relax, once they had learned of Aang's identity, all except for one of the older men. He had a stern face, accompanied by a large mustache. He made his way to the front of the police men and said in a strict voice, "what happened here?"

Aang was taken aback by his voice, he was treating Aang as if he had done something wrong, as if he were in some sort of trouble. Regardless Aang answered back in the most manly voice he could muster up, "I caught these men," Aang began, gesturing to the men laying on the ground encased in cubes of earth or ice. "Sexually assaulting a woman. So I —"

"So, you attacked and nearly killed them?" The man interrupted.

"No, I—" Aand tried to say, feeling annoyed.

"This city, does not need your vigilante justice." The man interrupted again.

"As the Avatar, it is my duty to protect anyone who needs protection," Aang said, feeling his anger come back to life. "You, sir, are not in charge of me."

"Your title of Avatar cannot and _will_ not make you exempt from the laws of this city." The man countered. "Men, take him into custody."

No one moved, the men all began to look at each other. They were clearly unsure of whether or not they should arrest the Avatar. Aang, stood still, waiting for something to happen, prepared to defend himself. But, before anything could happen, Aang heard a rumbling come from behind him. He turned to see people jumping to the side as they saw what was behind them. Once a clear path had opened up Aang could see Toph, riding on a mound of Earth, speeding towards Aang.

When she had gotten somewhat close, she leapt off, abandoning the earth wave, and landed next to Aang. "Don't even think about it Lang." Toph warned, not even bothering to look at Aang, who she had just seen a half an hour ago. "This man just saved a poor innocent woman. You, like me, know what these sick-o guys have been doing." She said pointing a finger sharply at the men. She stepped closer to Aang, put a hand on his back and used her other to poked him in the chest hard. "This man, just saved that woman's life, and caught the rape gang. You should be treating him like a hero, not threatening to arrest him." She stared at Lang for a second.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Toph turned and guided Aang out from the way she came.

"Thanks for that Toph," Aang said.

"No problem, baldy. Lang's a dumbass anyway." She said smugly, dropping her hand from Aang's back to her side.

"How'd you know how to find me?" Aang wondered out loud, as people nearby watched them walk.

"Well, even with the crappy amount of funding the metalbending force is getting, we were still able to get metal cables hung up over the city so we can slide along those in a chase. Anyway, I was riding on one of them, on my way home, when I felt a crazy gust of wind. I had to slow down 'cause I didn't wanna fall off, and while I was riding slow I heard people gasping and heard people saying 'the Avatar!'" She faked an excited, high-pitched voice, "Then I jumped down, and followed the crowd to the bay, which by the way, what funny business did you full in the water, I could feel some crazy vibrations coming from under the bay."

"Oh," Aang said, looking out over the railings of the pier to catch a glimpse of the new island. "I kinda created an island for me and Katara."

"What?" Toph said loudly, stopping in her place.

"Yeah," Aang said, stopping to talk to her, "Republic City is too messed up for me to not be here. I need the citizens to know that their Avatar is here, and he won't allow this stuff to go on anymore," he finished strongly.

"Hmm," Toph said, walking again, "Maybe you can create me and island too." Toph joked.

Aang chuckled lightly, until he saw her.

The woman who had been raped. She was sitting on the edge of a first-aid carriage. A woman draped in white, was tending to a wound on her knee that she must have gotten before Aang found her. Aang hadn't even noticed that she was sobbing into Katara's arms. Katara must have found the girl after Aang went off to deal with the men.

Aang walked over to them, he could hear Toph trailing behind. Katara looked up as Aang walked over. The woman's sobs seized as she shuddered and looked up at Aang.

Aang looked to Katara, and then back to the woman. He began to speak, "miss, are you—"

Suddenly, she jumped up and threw her arms around Aang's neck. She began sobbing loudly again. Aang could just barely make out the words she muffled into his chest in between sobs. "Thank. You. So. Much. They. Would've. Killed. Me." She continued to sob into Aang's chest for a few more moments until she pulled away to catch her breath. She looked into Aang's eyes and said, "thank you."

Aang couldn't think of a response. He just looked back into the woman's eyes and smiled lightly.


	11. The Fourty-Sixth Day

Aang woke up the next morning with the sun in his face. He sat up in the comfortable bed and put his legs on the floor. As he sat up, he stretched his muscles and stepped towards the window. He looked out at the amazing view Sokka and Suki's guest room offered.

Aang and Katara had spent the night in Republic City, because after they had settled everything out with the police and made an official statement to the people who were hired to write the newspapers that were so popular in the city, it was simply too late to go back to their own house. They did not talk much about Aang's decision to live in Republic City. They didn't get the chance, really. Katara was with the girl who had been raped, most of the night. They had found out her name was Pei, and she was only seventeen years old.

Once she was returned safely home, to her worried mother, they were ambushed by people with notepads who would furiously scribble down any word that left Aang's mouth. He had to retell his story multiple times, and felt overwhelmed at how everyone hung on his every word.

Aang looked back at the bed, where Katara was still sleeping. He realized that this was the first night since they were married that they had not had sex. They didn't do anything out of respect for Sokka and Suki, but still, Aang couldn't help but feel as if there was a strain on their marriage.

When Aang went downstairs he found Suki in the dining room. She was sitting at their fancy table reading a newspaper. As she looked up at Aang she said, "Good Morning," cheerfully.

"Morning," Aang said back, feeling happier at the sight of her bright smile. "Sokka still asleep?"

"No, he was pulled out early this morning." Suki said, slightly more serious.

"What? Pulled out? What do you mean?" Aang said back, suddenly curious, as he sat down on the opposite side of the table with her.

"Well, you caused a bit of a frenzy in the city last night." She said, folding up the paper and handing it to him, "here, have a look for yourself."

Aang shifted the newpaper right-side-up and read the headline:

**AVATAR AANG CAUSES COMMOTION IN REPUBLIC CITY**

Suki continued talking, "Everyone's worked up about you creating that island, they think you're destroying the city. All of the council members have been called away to decide what they should do about having you here."

"Destroying the city?" Aang exclaimed, feeling annoyed. "I'm doing it _for_ the City.

"I know," Suki said calmly, "don't worry, Sokka will sort this all out with the council."

Aang took a breath and calmed down, knowing that Sokka would help him out.

"So," Suki began quietly, "what exactly, was your plan?"

"I need to live in the city, hopefully the island will serve as a reminder to the people that their Avatar is nearby and maybe that will scare some of the criminals into, y'know, not committing their crimes." Aang said.

"That's a good idea, but that's not what I was talking about," She said calmly, as Aang looked up at her. "You just decided to move to the city like that," she snapped her fingers, "but you didn't think about Katara." She continued calmly, she paused to lean in towards Aang. "You have a wife now, and you can't make big decisions like that without talking to her first."

Aang took another deep breath. She was right, he knew she was right. "I know," Aang said feeling nervous.

"Did she say anything?" Suki asked, concerned.

"No, not really," Aang said.

"Well, you're probably going to have to talk about it with her today." Suki said.

"I know," Aang replied.

"Just make sure that you know that, and I'm saying this as a friend Aang, for your own good," she paused, "you made a mistake. Making such a major decision without her was wrong, and as long as you know that and admit that, you should be alright." She finished, with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Aang said, feeling a little calmer with Suki's advice. He knew he had made a mistake, and he would admit to that, he just hoped Katara would accept his apology.

Aang sat there for a few minutes reading the paper. Meanwhile, Suki left to go get dressed for work. When she came out of the room, fully dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior outfit, makeup and all, she said goodbye to Aang and left for work.

Aang passed the time by going out to sit with Appa on the green lawn of the house. He sat there, looking at Yue Bay. He could see the island he created, the black earth did not exactly say "home" to him. Living there would take some work, no doubt, but Aang was determined to stick with his decision. Suddenly, Katara sat down next to him. He hadn't even heard her walking behind him. She was already redressed in her clothes from yesterday. She stared out at the island.

They sat there for some time. Just looking at the island. Finally Aang built up enough courage to speak. "Katara, I'm sorry, I made this decision without you," he began speaking very quickly, "I forgot that when I make a big decision like that it affects you too. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him for a second. Her lips curled into a smile, "it's okay Aang, relax. I forgive you, honestly, I was never really mad at you to begin with."

"Oh," Aang said, very curious as to what she meant exactly.

"I know you've been wanting to move here for a while Aang." She looked into his eyes again. " I know that you haven't been very happy in Shin Lao, and I can't be happy unless you are too."

"But, what about the hospital," Aang began, "you loved working there."

Katara laughed, "Aang, Republic City needs healers too. If anything, I'll _prefer_ to work here."

"I'm gonna fix up that island." Aang began, suddenly. he knew that the island didn't look very appealing. "I'll build us a place to live on that island, and I'll make it our new home, I promise."

Aang smiled at her. They stopped talking for a few minutes.

"I was actually awake a lot of last night, thinking maybe I can open my own clinic." She said softly. "I would love to be my own boss, and still be able to help people."

Aang looked at her and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," he said gently.

He put his arm around her and she leaned against him. They sat on the green grass for a long time. Imagining their new life in Republic City.


	12. Air Temple Island

As they flew into town they could hear people gasping and yelling things like "the Avatar!" Aang and Katara chuckled as they heard a woman let out a deafening scream that made her voice crack so obviously it was simply hilarious.

They could feel the cool breeze of Yue bay as they approached quickly. Katara cuddled up next to Aang as they flew over the water even though she wasn't all that cold. Appa quickly made it across the water and landed softly on the still dark earth.

As Aang and Katara jumped off of Appa they could see that across the water another crowd was quickly gathering on the piers. Aang felt slightly self-conscious.

"So," Katara began, "this place obviously needs a lot of work."

"Yeah, I know." Aang said. The island began to feel like a mistake again. Aang had no idea where to start.

"But," Katara said softly with a small smile on her face, "I have a feeling this could work."

Katara's words filled Aang with confidence. Her smile could make him do anything he put his mind to. "A home," Aang thought to himself quickly, "how do I make this place a home? What does a home need? Well, for starters," he continued thinking to himself, "an actual place to live, with a roof." He could do that, Aang knew he could do that.

Aang walked over the uneven earth, towards the center of the island. Suddenly, he jumped up into the air and slammed his feet down into the ground, hard. He heard Katara yelp as a large chunk of rock jumped out of the ground in front of him. Using his earthbending abilities, Aang pushed the huge chunk of rock out of the ground and up into the air, bringing more earth trailing behind it. The chunk of rock quickly became a large tower that stood over them. Aang stood there and looked at his creation for a few seconds, before deciding he wasn't finished.

He turned and walked away from the structure, taking Katara with him a few more steps. Then, he turned back and lifted the tower a little more, this time pulling an even bigger chunk of rock out of the earth to give the tower a larger base. Now came the tricky part. Aang was a master earthbender, but he knew he would need some help sculpting out the insides of the home he was creating for his family.

He closed his eyes and pushed himself into the Avatar State, instantaneously gaining the knowledge of how to create the insides of the large tower. With a single leap in the air and punch on the ground, the island quaked as the insides of the tower were hollowed out into a living space fit for him and Katara. He took a breath and stood up straight before pulling himself out of the Avatar State.

Aang turned to find Katara smiling at him. "Well," Aang said, "it's not much, and I promise I'll do more, but you want to take a look at the place."

Katara smiled, she quickly stepped over to Aang and wrapped her arm around his before giving him a peck on the lips. Aang suddenly realized that people had been watching, but he didn't care.

As they began walking toward the tower Aang began to explain the thought he had put into it. "It's kinda templ-ie, because I want to work on bringing some more Air Nomad Culture back, plus it's the first thing I thought out, when making a home for us."

As they approached the temple Aang noticed that there was an open archway made of earth, it was perfect, it just needed a door. There was a limit to what he could create with earthbending. They walked through the empty archway into the temple. They entered a vast open room, almost as big as the banquet hall they had celebrated their marriage in. There were window holes in the walls that let sunlight in.

He had created Earth steps that allowed them access to the upper floors. The entire temple was empty, and the sounds they created echoed throughout the building. However, Aang knew he had made the right decision when they reached the top floor of the temple and Aang saw the amazing view of the city. He could see all around him, he could see the people still standing on the pier watching the island, hoping to see more Avatar State action. Aang knew that the house definitely needed more work that he would have to do by hand, but he would do it, he would do anything to make Katara happy.


End file.
